Moving On
by Krakengirl
Summary: On Hold! Edward never comes back. Bella's step-sister & her bf come to see her w/ a secert shes kept before. She is changed and why's Jasper there & what dreadful news does he bring? 75 yrs pass Bella & her coven go back to Forks. JasperxBella OCxExAxOC
1. Prologue

AN: Hi this is my 2nd Twilight fanfic

**AN: Hi this is my 2nd Twilight fanfic! Yes this is a Jasper x Bella! Title may change!**

**Krakengirl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

**Moving On**

**Prologue **

**BPOV**

I pushed the bushes aside as I stepped into _his _meadow. My breath got hitched in my throat as I saw Laurent standing in the clearing. "Laurent?!" I cried, "What are you doing here?"

He spun around facing me with a shocked face. "Bella? Is that you? Where are the Cullens?"

I drew in a shaky breathe. "They're gone…" His red eyes flashed as he took a step forward. I instantly took a step back. He crouched down slightly ready to pounce.

"So what are you dong out here?" I asked trying to ease the tension in the air. "Didn't you go to Tanya and her coven?

He stood up straight smiling "I did but it's hard to follow their diet… sometimes I cheat. To bad I was out hunting when I ran into you, Bella. You smell quite mouthwatering." He replied while stepping forward. I scrambled back his eyes flashing again as he raced forward. I felt a sharp pain on my neck and all my blood flooding toward my neck. I heard two furious roars echoing through the meadow.

'Dammit!" I heard Laurent curse as he ran from the roars of rage. I felt the fire make its way through my blood stream. I cried out and fell to the ground withering in pain.

"Bella! Are you alright? Oh no she's turning into one of us!" I heard my step – sister scream. I felt her rest my head onto her lap. "What do we do, Andrew?!" she cried to her mate.

I felt a cold hand rest itself onto my neck bringing some of the pain away. "Bella, do you want to become one of us…? A vampire?" Andrew asked me calmly through my screams of pain.

"Yes." I said barely a whisper. The fire flared up as it went through my chest. I cried out tears on my face.

A sudden growl filled the air it was Andrew. "Heather, take Bella back to her house!"

"But-"

"Now!"

I felt myself being lifted up in strong but small arms. My head rolled to the side in Andrew's direction. I nearly cried out in happiness but the pain kept me quiet. "Jasper!" I managed to choke out.

"Bella! Oh my God what happened?!" he seemed shocked but happy though something was bothering him… I could tell. Andrew growled as he took a step forward.

"It's ok I know Jasper." I tried to reassure him. He nodded but was still tense ready to attack if needed to. Another pulse of pain welled up inside of my releasing a scream from me slowly pulling me into darkness.

**3 Days Later**

I opened my eyes to find Jasper, Andrew and Heather waiting anxiously in my room.

Heather jumped up, slung her arms around me and hugged me to death. "You woke up! Go look into the mirror you look great!" I nodded and got up making my way to the mirror. I peered into it and gasped. I was a couple of inches taller, my skin was paler, my teeth were white as snow, my hair was now silkier going to my waist falling into slight curls, and my eyes were now blood red. All together I was beautiful. I drew my attention away from the mirror looking at Jasper. _Why is he here? _His jaw dropped I cocked my head to the side.

"Bella, I can hear your thoughts. You asked me why I was here." His voice cracked at the last part.

"You mean she can communicate with her mind?" the musical voice came from Heather.

"I guess so… That's so cool!" I squealed. "Jasper, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in LA?" I asked slightly suspicious. Heather and Andrew exchanged glances and left the room quickly.

Jasper let out a pain filled sigh. "You know how Edward said he didn't love you? It's really true… he's found another…" My unnecessary breathing got caught in my throat. "He… he moved on with someone else" he growled showing off his white teeth. "With a stuck up snob."

I remained frozen… my beautiful angel moved on with someone else that's not me… "But why are _you _here Jasper? It could have been Alice who came… not that I'm not glad you came!" I put in quickly as I saw his face fall.

"Alice… Alice left me Bella for someone else too. A weird psycho… " Jasper snarled.

"What?! How could they do that to us, Jasper?! I know it was too good to be true with Edward and I but why did Alice leave you?! I thought she loved you…" I wailed. "How could they do this to us?! How could Alice do that to you?" I whispered. Jasper let out a sorrow filled sigh and stood up from the rocking chair in my room. I stood up with him and encircled my arms around his waist burrowing my head into the crook of his neck. "Don't worry we'll get through this together. I won't leave you Jasper." I sobbed dryly.

"Thank you, Bella I won't leave you like how _he _did." He growled. "I promise." He added tenderly encircling his arms around me.

* * *

**AN: So do you like it? Let me know! Please R&R! Big thanks to edwardcullenmaniac and Lil' Pirate Lass!**

**Krakengirl**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! Please forgive me! Here is Chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

**Moving On**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

Jasper and I have been together for about 75 years and we're doing fine without _them_. After I was changed we faked my death easily by running my old truck off a cliff into the ocean. People thought I committed suicide because I was so depressed about _him_ leaving. Andrew, Heather, Jasper, and I decided to move back to Forks much to Jasper's and mine's displeasures to strengthen our control in our bloodlust.

I told Andrew that I didn't need to strengthen my control but he told me whenever you have a chance go ahead and strengthen it because even the most controlled vampire can slip up. I respected Andrew a lot and he reminds me a lot of Carlisle.

He has shaggy brown hair and he was about 6 foot tall, about the same as Jasper and he had the same medium build. He has honey colored eyes most of the time and the same pale skin like all vampires. Andrew was changed when he was 19 and on the Titanic when it started to sink. A mysterious woman that he befriended changed him when he was about to die. He said he remembered it like it was yesterday. He was in a room full of water when some windows broke. He was about to get sucked in through the windows when she pulled him out of the room quicker that he thought was possible. Andrew said she stood on her toes looking like she was about to kiss him when she bit him on the neck. According to him, the rest was a blur… he woke up in a forest with a note by him that explained what happened to the Titanic, what he was and a suggestion about his diet, drinking off of animals. After that he wondered around the world experimenting with his power… he could make someone or something look older than it seemed. That really helped us so we could stay in a place longer. We usually stayed in a place for about 4 to 5 years. Andrew said that Heather had appealed to him like I had to _him, being his singer, and someone he thought he loved._

Heather… she is absolutely awesome. She is the youngest in our group in human years. She was 17 when she was changed and she is the third youngest, if you include vampire years. She's about 5' 5'' with honey colored hair that ends in the middle of her back. She has the same tawny colored eyes and pale skin as other vampires. Heather was Phil's daughter before she was changed. She was driving to school when an SUV crashed into her. Andrew said the SUV driver was instantly killed by the impact and Heather was loosing blood rapidly from a gash in her torso. Heather's power is that she can transfer herself into someone or an object. She can stay in that object or someone for about 5 hours max. She can do what ever she wants to the object/person she can make the object/person talk, walk, or almost anything except kill it. When she goes into the object/person her body disappears and she can take someone with her. And when she comes out of the object/person she reappears. Also, if she took another person with her they both reappear.

Jasper… I couldn't live without him. We are happily married and I couldn't imagine my life better. Jasper told me that he was about 19 when he was changed by Maria. Jazz is still the same only his hair is different. Instead of a shaggy style it's more of an emo style. Jazz is so much better at controlling himself around humans than he was with _them. _He has more confident and isn't as dependant on other people as he used to.

My thoughts were interrupted as a cold hand entwined itself into mine. I looked to the side flashing Jasper a smile. He brought my hand up to his face and gave it a light butterfly kiss sending shivers down my back. He chuckled quietly as we pulled into the parking lot of hell. He parked our black Aston Martin V12 Vanquish S next to Andrew's silver Ferrari. I stepped out of the car gaining gasps from the human students. Jasper offered me a hand and I gladly took it. He snaked his arm around my waist and smiled down at me. "Do you have our class schedules?" I asked my angel.

"Yes, I do. I arranged it so Heather and you have all the same classes together." Jasper's baritone voice replied earning sighs from the staring girls.

"Can't you be a sophomore this year instead of having Andrew and you junior? Please!" I pleaded making my eyes wider as I stared up at him.

"You know Andrew and I are too tall for sophomores… don't give me that look, Bella!" I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. We continued walking till we got to my 1st period class. I looked into Jazz's honey colored eyes seeing so much love you would think it was impossible. I brushed his bangs out of his eyes and stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him. I looked back at him one last time as I entered the class room. I danced to the teacher's desk earning stares of awe from the silly little humans.

"Hi I'm Isabella Gates but please call me Bella." I smiled pleasantly dazzling the teacher.

"Oh… uh… nice to meet you Bella. I'm Mr. Howell. Please take a seat next to Heather Whitlock **(A/N: Andrew and Bella are the Gates sibling because they both have brown hair. Jasper and Heather are the Whitlock sibling because they have blonde hair. Jasper and Andrew are in a grade above Bella and Heather.)** Don't you two know each other?"

"Oh yeah! We've been very close friends since we were babies." I smiled again and sat down next to Heather. A familiar scent flooded itself into my nose. I made a quick glance around the room seeing a female red headed vampire sitting in the back flanked with a male bronze headed vampire **(A/N: I'm changing it! Edward left Bella for another vamp. not Alice! And Alice broke up with Jazz so she could be with another vamp.)** All those wounds that Jasper, Andrew and Heather sewed back together began to rip open again. I quickly opened my mind to Heather, Jasper and Andrew and only to them, blocking out a stupid mind reader.

"_It's them! They're here! What will we do?! They probably already scented us. I don't want to meet them again!" _I wailed

"_I don't know! I can scent Emmett and Rosalie in my class." _Came Jasper's panicked voice. _"They'll probably want to talk to me and Drew after class. They're throwing us confused and curious glances._

"_Ok we need to meet somewhere after class… let's just go back home, pack, and leave!" _Heather's voice mused.

"_I guess we'll meet at our cars… get an excuse out of class and fast before class is over… and when Bella cuts off the link think of something else!" _Andrew's voice drifted off as I disconnected the link.

I raised my hand swiftly. "Mr. Howell, I don't feel good… could Heather take me to the nurse?" I whispered weakly making myself look sick.

Mr. Howell stopped his lecture and turned around. "Sure, I hope you feel better."

I stood up acting weak with Heather right behind me putting a slender arm around my waist. As soon as we were out of class I glanced back to see _him _raise his hand and start for the door. I looked to Heather with panicked eyes. She nodded and we started to run too fast for a human. We made it outside only to meet a black haired vampire. I whimpered and started to back up against the brick wall with Heather right beside me. We made quick glances at each other and we ran in opposite directions.

I ran to the right only for someone to grab a hold of my wrists. I yelped in surprise and tried to yank my wrist free form the iron grasp. I looked behind me to see Heather stop and turn around with worry in her eyes as she raced toward me only to have the black haired man to stop her with his hand pressed against her neck, holding her against the wall. I finally broke out of the iron grasp and ran toward my blonde headed sister. I grabbed onto the man's arm and yanked. I saw his finger start to squeeze her neck harder until I heard a sickening crack. I heard my sister gasp in pain as her head went limp. I pulled, punched anything to get his grip off of her neck but I was too weak. To normal vampires I was week but strong to humans I was strong.

"Let go of her!" I screamed as I yanked harder and harder. His only response was an amused laugh. I looked back to Heather her eyes full of fear. I've never seen her so scared in her life except when she was nearly choked to death in an ally where Andrew first met her. Edward walked toward me with a creepy look of hurt in his eyes. He put a hand to my face and started to gently stroke my cheek. Two enraged roars filled my head as I saw two white blurs pass by knocking the black haired man and Edward away from us. Once Heather was free from the man's grasp she fell to the ground gasping, dry sobs erupted from her small body. I kneeled beside her rubbing her back as I carefully inspected her neck seeing the imprint of his hands on her neck. I sighed in relief as the bruises quickly healed. She lifted her head moving her neck around in circles making sure it still worked. Jasper's and Andrew's bodies were in front of us protectively, shielding our bodies away from them. Vicious growls exploded from Jasper and Andrew as they crouched defensively in front of us.

Edward and the man also slid in crouches ready to attack. Four blurs ran to Edward and the man. The red head was trying to calm Edward while Alice tried to calm the black haired man. Slowly it worked and Edward and the man slid out of their crouches. Jasper and Andrew slid gracefully out of their crouches, still growling quietly. Their whole bodies were still tense ready to attack if necessary.

The red head turned to us and said in a nasally tone. "Why are you here! And who the hell are you?!" Jasper ignored her question and turned to us. He gently put a hand on Heather's elbow as he helped her up. She shakily stood with a small smile of thanks in Jasper's direction. She slid her arms around Andrew's arm still staying behind him. He looked over at her relaxing with a small smile on his lips. Jasper held out a hand and I gladly took it. I took a couple of steps until I was standing next to him. He laced his strong arms around my waist kissing my cheek as he rested his head on top of mine. A roar filled the air once again as Edward lunged at Jasper.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so please review! It will make me happy! I don't really know when I'll update but don't get mad! Exams are coming up and I'm really stressed cause I want to get all As and that means I have to get As on my exams… so bear with me! Please review! A big thanks to edwardcullenmaniac and**** -Edward .and .Alice.4ever-**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! I know I've been very bad at updating and I know this is really short! Sorry for any mistakes or something! It's really late!**

**Krakengirl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

**Moving On**

**Chapter 2**

**BOV**

I watched as Edward leaped at my Jasper, a deathly snarl on his pale face. Jasper growled back and pushed me toward Drew and Heather. He lunged towards Edward with a pure hatred burning the topaz color out of his eyes and replacing them with endless black pits. Heather steadied me gripping my arm to keep me from falling into the dirt. Yes, I'm still a klutz even though I'm a vampire. My brown headed brother looked at me to see if I was ok. I watched with soft eyes as he took my sister into his arms and kissed her tenderly on the lips and he sprang into the fight. The black haired man eagerly race up to meet Drew ready to fight.

I look up hearing the shuffle of graceful feet against the ground; the red headed was smiling wickedly her feet kneading the ground also eager to join the quarrel. Emmett's expression was horrified/shocked. Rosalie kept looking at Emmett not knowing what to do. And… Alice… kept on taking a step closer not knowing how to confront them. Heather squeezed my arm gently and we both sprinted toward the forest. I looked over my shoulder to see anyone was following us and sigh in relief.

Heather quickly sped up "You know the plan right?"

"Yes" I quietly responded running faster to catch up to her. Our plan was simple… we leave. I quickly dodged the trees and branches that were in our way. I sighed in relief as a beautiful blue twisting line entered my view. Only a few more yards and we would be in our beautiful Victorian home. I kicked the beautiful cream door open shattering it into millions of pieces. I quickly ran up the stairs and went into Jasper and my room and went straight to my purse. I flung the makeup, pens, a mirror, ect. out of my purse and pulled out my wallet. I exited the room and jumped over the rail and landed gracefully on the balls of my feet.

I saw my blonde sister/best friend had four iPhones in here hand she threw mine which had a ROIT! skin on it. **(A/N: Yes I love Paramore! I have like an obsession over it!)**

"Ok, so now all we need to do it wait for Jazz and Drew to come back right?" I asked breathlessly.

"That's right, do you think their ok? I'm really worried about them… and do you think anyone followed us?" Heather asked anxiously in a quiet whisper.

"You know Jazz and Drew! They're fine! I don't think someone's fol-" I was cut short when I heard the wind blow in out of direction and a smell of someone who I exactly didn't want to like ever see again!

Heather growled, her lips curling away from her teeth. "Go! I'll try to hold him back as long as possible. Go, if I don't call you in the next 45 minutes go to Denali!"

"Are you crazy?! I won't leave you behind! You're my sister! I won't ever leave your side when you're in danger!" I snarled rage flaring in my coal black eyes. How could I leave her? She was my best friend and sister!

" I said GO!" She belted out. Surprising me, how could such a small person be so loud? "Please, Bells just go… I couldn't stand losing you to that damn _monster_" She whispered but spat at the last words.

I sighed defeated. "Alright, I'll go. But if you don't call me you will feel my wrath… and oh you will not see the living day light again.

Heather's laugh was forced and hollow as she hugged me. I ran out the back door looking over my shoulder seeing my blonde headed sister sinking into a crouch. **(AN: Read author's note! Very important!)**

* * *

**AN: Ok this is where you will review! Here's the deal, I am on major writer's block! I already have some of it planned out except that it is a long time till what I planned out will happen so I need your help with some ideas! Please review an idea or PM me! Help needed!**

**Krakengirl**


	4. Author's Note

I have decided that I will be putting Moving On and You Love Me, But Can I Love You on hold at this time. I'm not entirely sure what I'll be doing with those two fanfics but for right now I have nothing. I may discontinue them I may not so I think it's safe to say they will be just on hold for the time being.

Truly sorry

~Krakengirl


End file.
